Petit meurtre entre amis
by ticoeur
Summary: Rodney entend une conversation et c'est la panique à bord ! Dédicace spéciale à Rieval, Lou01 et Alhenorr ! Slash McShep mais qui peut être lu par tout le monde. Le dernier chapitre est une note de merci's.
1. Chapter 1

On s'était donné rendez-vous...  
>Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de me mettre à chanter !<br>Mais c'est comme ça que cette fic a vu le jour...

Avec trois autres filles, Rieval, Lou01 et Alienor (je suis sûre d'avoir encore écorché ton pseudo. Pardon...), on était allée manger au restaurant, vous savez, celui qui a des cornes blanches sur sa toiture toute rouge, et on discutait de fic bien sûr. Jusqu'au moment ou on s'est mise à parler de la façon dont on torturait nos héros.  
><em>Au fait, salut les filles !<br>Après moult recherches, j'ai enfin trouvé comment ça s'écrivait ! Alhenorr !  
>Mais bon, j'ai l'excuse que c'est pas simple, comme orthographe... <em>

Et là, on s'est rendue compte qu'on pouvait décrire avec précision tout ce qu'on aimerait faire subir à un être humain sans que ça gêne personne ! Et l'idée de cette mini fic m'est venue.  
>Tout ça s'est passé y'a un bon bout de temps maintenant, en fait, c'était en septembre 2009...<br>Je me décide enfin à la publier.

Je vous la présente ?

**Son titre ?** Petits meurtres entre amis(es)...  
><em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais FFnet ne veut pas que je mette les parenthèses dans le titre alors je les mets là quand même, na ! <em>

**Son genre ?** Slash. Mais je précise qu'il est très soft !

**Son rating ?** T

**Son résumé ?** Rodney entend une conversation et c'est la panique à bord !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos n'est à moi, et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour avoir écrit cette histoire. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs...

Bon, et bien bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Des petits soupirs de plaisirs ainsi que des gémissements passaient à travers une porte...

Pourtant, la bouche d'où sortaient ces petits bruits, essayait par tous les moyens de les empêcher de franchir ses lèvres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

Pas quand celle de l'autre mordillait et martyrisait délicieusement ses tétons. Il avait tenté de le repousser, arguant comme prétexte que si il restait dans ses quartiers plus longtemps, ça pourrait paraitre suspect.

Mais rien à faire...

Et dès qu'il avait senti les mains douces parcourir son dos et ses reins amoureusement, il sut qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie.

Et c'était toujours comme ça. Enfin pas depuis toujours...

En fait, cela ne durait que depuis deux semaines. Mais c'était tellement intense...

Deux semaines de presque pur bonheur.

Parce que si ils s'étaient avoués leur attirance mutuelle, aller au bout de leur envie n'avait pas été facile, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre...

Deux hommes qui finissaient par se sentir trop proche pour que ça ne demeure que de l'amitié, et voilà qu'au retour d'une mission...

oOoOo

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur un sentier d'une planète supposée être tranquille, d'après les relevés contenus dans l'ordinateur central de la cité.

Le bavardage de Rodney, le sourire indulgent de Teyla, et les grognements de Ronon étaient des choses auxquelles John s'était habitué. Et il aimait bien, finalement. C'était un peu de normalité dans une galaxie qui était loin de l'être...

Quand soudain...

L'être humain possède cinq sens.

Et bien Ronon, durant les sept années qu'il avait passé à éviter les Wraiths, en avait développé un sixième...

Celui du danger. Un petit quelque chose l'avait fait stopper net.

Surpris, John l'avait regardé et allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand il vit Teyla pointer son arme sur la lisière de la forêt, à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Cela ne faisait peut-être que trois ans qu'il était dans son équipe, mais Sheppard avait appris à faire confiance à l'homme qui avait passé plusieurs années à côtoyer le danger.

-Courez ! Hurla le Satédien.

Pas besoin de plus. Ils s'étaient tous mis à courir. Ils ne voyaient pourtant rien ni personne, mais la voix de Ronon et surtout son intonation avait suffit à leur donner des ailes...

Et quand la porte des étoiles fut en vue, Rodney composa le code d'une main fébrile mais pourtant déterminée. Il avouait sans honte qu'il n'était pas aussi courageux que les trois autres, mais de toute façon il était scientifique, pas militaire.

Et quand il entendit un grondement sourd, il se retourna. Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait la vie au grand air et il n'était donc pas particulièrement bronzé. Mais là, il aurait pu faire concurrence à un cachet d'aspirine. Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage.

Les hommes, ou du moins les "choses" à deux... pattes ? Jambes ? Et qui courraient dans leur direction n'avaient pas l'air très avenant !

De plus, leur arcs et autres instruments de tortures portables digne des films de gladiateurs, lui rappelait cruellement une mission de laquelle il était revenu avec une flèche dans le postérieur...

Et quand le vortex se stabilisa, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'ils franchirent tous la porte...

Sain et sauf...

Comme à chaque retour de mission, ils passaient par l'armurerie afin d'y déposer leurs armes. Ronon et Teyla, malheureusement trop habitués à ce genre de mauvaise rencontre, avaient été plus prompte à se remettre de leur mésaventure.

John faisait comme d'habitude. En mission, sa priorité était de protéger ses hommes. Et quand il y avait du danger, son instinct de protection se réveillait encore plus.

Le passage de "Je suis tranquillement entrain de marcher avec mon équipe" à celui de "Danger ! Mode killer activé" se déclenchait en une fraction de seconde.

Et aujourd'hui, il se félicitait encore d'avoir le Satédien et l'Athosienne dans son équipe, parce que là, il aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir tout seul...

Mais avant de passer entre les mains expertes du Dr Keller, ils devaient d'abord se débarrasser de leur attirail assez encombrant.

... Et Rodney tremblait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer la culasse de son arme afin d'enlever le petit ressort. Cette opération somme toute banale, qui consistait à rendre l'arme inoffensive avant de la ranger, et bien il n'était même plus capable de la faire...

John était un peu plus loin et il pouvait entendre les soupirs d'impatience du scientifique.

Alors il se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il était fébrile à un tel point que ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus.

Ce qu'il trouvait énervant au possible !

Depuis quand Rodney martyrisait le matériel de cette façon ?

Il poussa lui aussi un soupir en levant les yeux au plafond. Il devait se calmer aussi. Après tout, la journée qu'ils venaient de subir n'était pas de celles qu'il pouvait classer comme tranquille !

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils s'étaient fait poursuivre par une horde d'hommes des cavernes...

Ronon les avait sans aucun doute sauvé d'une rencontre du "troisième type" vraiment pas ordinaire, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas pire que quand il était chassé par les Wraiths.

Alors après avoir déposé son arme, qu'il répugnait quand même à laisser, il avait quitté la pièce. Accompagné de Teyla, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard à la cantine, afin de décompresser.

John et Rodney étaient donc seuls. Le militaire retira doucement son gilet pare-balle, un peu secoué tout de même.

Si Ronon n'avait pas développé cette faculté à "renifler" les problèmes, ils ne s'en seraient sans doute pas sortis sans dommage...

Lui, il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Mais pas les autres. Pas Rodney...

En fait non, il ne se fichait pas de sa personne. Parce que ça voudrait dire que le scientifique ne l'aurait plus pour le défendre...

Ronon et Teyla seraient toujours là pour lui, il en était sûr. Mais pas de la même façon...

Pas de sa façon à lui...

Et c'est donc doucement qu'il s'approcha de Rodney pour lui prendre délicatement l'arme des mains.

-Donnez la moi, je vais m'en occuper...

-Je peux... je peux... pas... c'est dingue ça, vous trouvez pas ? J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, j'en tremble encore ! Vous avez vu mes mains ? Regardez ! Je ne tremble pas d'habitude, je ne tremble jamais ! Mais là, je sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fichue arme ne veut pas... Débita le scientifique très vite.

-Je vais m'en occuper ! Coupa John doucement, relax, d'accord ? On est sain et sauf, on est sur Atlantis et on ne craint plus rien !

-Oui mais...

-Mais rien du tout. Vous allez me donner votre gilet et ensuite, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

-L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi l'infirmerie ? Mais je ne suis pas blessé !

Il passa ses mains partout sur lui et releva ensuite les yeux, fixant John.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être blessé ! Oh bon sang... c'est la douleur ! Elle m'anesthésie, c'est ça ? Je suis blessé ?

-Non, vous n'êtes pas blessé... Le rassura John. Calmez-vous...

Et là, le militaire n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il vit ceux de Rodney devenir brillant de larmes. Et ça l'émut à un point...

Il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Et encore moins ceux auxquels il tenait.

Alors il se saisit des mains crispées et se rapprocha du corps qui tremblait.

Puis, sous le coup d'une impulsion à laquelle il ne trouva pas de nom, il le serra dans ses bras...

oOoOo

Ce jour marqua les deux hommes. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais ils ne voulaient pas lui donner de nom. Pas encore...

Et peut-être pas celui auquel ils pensaient tous les deux...

Car ça leur faisait un peu peur à vrai dire...

Et au fur et à mesure des heures et des jours qu'ils passèrent ensemble, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils aimaient être l'un avec l'autre. Plus qu'avant, en tout cas...

oOoOo

Ce fut le quatrième soir que tout dérapa. Une soirée tranquille dans les quartiers de John. Ronon était là, ainsi que Rodney. Teyla passait sa soirée avec trois autres femmes avec lesquelles elle s'entendait plutôt bien...

John sortit les canettes de bières de son petit frigo et les donna aux mains avides. Elles furent ouvertes tout aussi vite et puis on n'entendit plus que le "Haaaa..." sortir des gosiers qui manifestaient le plaisir d'avoir reçu cette boisson...

Mais si John et Ronon tenaient l'alcool, et une bière n'étaient pour eux qu'un rafraichissement, il n'en était pas de même pour Rodney. Après s'être pris une cuite mémorable durant ses études, et surtout, ne plus se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire le reste de la soirée, il avait toujours refusé de boire quelque chose de fort. Mais une bière, ce n'était pas fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, une bière n'était pas forte. Mais plusieurs... et quand en plus on les combine à de la fatigue et bien...

Il peut se passer des trucs...

... Plus ou moins avouable...

Et quand Ronon entendit Rodney parler de choses dont il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde le sens, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se sauver...

Peut-être que là, effectivement il se sentait lâche. Mais le babillage incessant du scientifique commençait à le saouler autant qu'une bonne dizaine de pinte de vin de chez lui !

Le Satédien sortit sous le regard un peu embrumé de Rodney et celui, un peu déphasé tout de même, de John.

Après tout, il était tard et lui aussi était un peu fatigué...

-Je vais peut-être... vous laisser... Articula difficilement Rodney.

-Ouais...

Rodney posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de lui et poussa aussi fort qu'il put sur ses mains, afin de se lever. Et il réussit !

-J'y suis arrivé tout seul ! S'exclama t-il, très content de lui.

Mais hélas, il s'était tourné trop vite. Et il y eut comme un léger décalage horaire entre sa tête et son cerveau...

Sa tête était tournée vers John, mais son cerveau était toujours de l'autre côté. Et il vacilla dangereusement avant de s'écrouler sur le militaire.

-Hey ! Mais...

-Pas fait... exprès... S'excusa le scientifique.

John frémit en voyant les yeux bleu voilés. Mais de quoi ?

De désir ? D'alcool ?

Et comme il espérait que la première réponse était la bonne, il fit le premier pas. Il n'eut qu'à pencher la tête légèrement pour que sa bouche trouve celle de Rodney...

oOoOo

Rodney, dont les inhibitions étaient partit faire un tour ailleurs, se laissa faire...

Il appréciait d'être le centre d'attention. Et là, il avait beau s'être lamentablement écroulé sur John, il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de bouger. Et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par atterrir sur le lit...

Leurs bouches ne voulaient pas se lâcher...

... Et obéissantes, elles ne le firent pas.

Les vêtements, eux, se sentirent rapidement de trop et firent un tour sur le sol, voir si la fraicheur de celui-ci pouvait les refroidir un peu.

Parce que les corps à qui ils appartenaient étaient brûlant...

... Les mains impatientes se découvrirent une passion dévorante pour la peau de l'autre et n'en finissaient pas de caresser, afin de faire gémir encore et encore, puis finalement haleter, sous le plaisir grandissant...

... Des mouvements de hanches doux, qui devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Des petits bruits très érotiques, qui enflammaient les sens.

... Et puis l'extase...

... Et ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Pas de mots. Juste des gestes. Mais qui voulaient dire tellement de choses...

Puis un regard voilé par l'incroyable plaisir, autant donné que reçu, qui en rencontre un autre, qui l'est tout autant...

Et cette soirée fut le départ d'une belle histoire...

oOoOo

_Retour au présent..._

-Je dois y aller... Gémit Rodney.

-Pourquoi, t'es pas bien là ? Chuchota John à son oreille.

Ses mains ne pouvaient pas se détacher de son scientifique. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se demandait si un jour, il pourrait se passer de lui.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait pu se passer de lui jusqu'ici !

-Si mais...

-Mais quoi... ? Murmura encore le militaire d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je ne peux pas rester ce soir... tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir cette nuit et j'ai du boulot en retard...

-Tu es sûr ?

-... ou... oui...

Ce n'était pas un oui franc, mais John eut quand même pitié de lui. C'est vrai que quand ils étaient ensemble, la passion et la fougue qui les prenaient l'un-l'autre les laissaient la plupart du temps épuisés.

-Bon... d'accord ! Mais je veux un dernier baiser. Pour pouvoir m'endormir...

Rodney soupira en levant les yeux. Son amant était plus que doué en amour, mais se comportait comme un vrai gamin ! Mais heureusement pour lui, au lit, il ne l'était pas...

D'ailleurs, c'était la cause des cernes sous leurs yeux, le lendemain des nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble...

Alors Rodney se rapprocha de lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, afin de lui donner un long baiser tendre. Mais comme il se connaissait aussi, avant même que John ne puisse poser ses mains sur lui de nouveau, il recula très vite.

-A demain... et bonne nuit !

Le militaire le regarda avec un sourire doux et Rodney sortit...

oOoOo

Samantha, Jennifer et Teyla se retrouvaient au moins un soir par semaine.

Tout le monde était au courant, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre elles. Dans ces cas là, elles s'isolaient et aujourd'hui, c'était dans un coin de la cantine, à l'écart des autres...

-Et vous ? Comment vous vous y prendriez ? Demanda Teyla.

-Et bien, j'ai plein de truc en tête ! Je commencerais bien par un accident grave, mais très grave... le genre de truc qui nécessiterait un temps fou pour savoir comment il va s'en sortir ! Répondit Jennifer.

-Ouais, mais ça risque d'être un peu long, non ? Répliqua Samantha.

-C'est ça le problème ! Mais quand j'ai une idée dans la tête, elle ne veut pas s'en aller avant que j'arrive à en faire quelque chose. J'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas !

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Teyla avec impatience.

-Et bien, je pense aller jusqu'au coma... Continua Jennifer.

-Ouh la ! C'est pas un peu beaucoup ? S'exclama Sam.

-Non non ! Pas quand on sait ce que je lui réserve ensuite...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je pense que je vais y réfléchir encore, ce n'est pas tout à fait au point. J'ai besoin de peaufiner les détails...

-On voit tout de suite le docteur qui se réveille ! S'esclaffa Sam.

-Oui, rendre quelqu'un malade ou le blesser sans éveiller les soupçons, c'est tout un art !

Les trois femmes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

-Moi, j'aimerai bien le torturer moralement... Murmura soudain Teyla.

-Comment ?

-Un cauchemar peut-être ? Proposa la petite doctoresse.

-Ça c'est génial ! Mais il faut que ce soit quelque chose de terrible ! Le genre... Commença Teyla.

-... le genre qui te réveille en sursaut la nuit... pas de lumière... un bruit suspect... Continua Jennifer.

-Non ! Moi je sais ! Coupa Sam, il faut faire mourir l'un de ses amis !

Trois grands sourires légèrement sadiques s'affichèrent sur leurs visages.

-Ça c'est géant... mais qui ?

Les sourcils des trois femmes se froncèrent.

-C'est une impasse, je ne sais pas qui sacrifier...

Trois soupirs sortirent simultanément des trois bouches...

-Ah... ce n'est vraiment pas simple...

-Et toi ? Demanda Jennifer à Samantha.

-Et bien moi, je le torturerais bien un peu aussi, mais physiquement...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà le premier chapitre !  
>Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça vaut le coup que je publie le reste ou pas ?<p>

Bon, et bien en attendant de voir ce que ça va donner, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellent week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée, j'ai oublié de poster hier. Mais comme c'est mon premier week-end de 4 jours depuis que je bosse, je dois vous avouer que j'en ai profité !

Et bien voilà la suite. Cette petite fic n'a pas le succès que je pensais qu'elle aurait, mais bon, mes histoires ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Rodney avait réussi à quitter les bras plutôt entreprenant de son amant. Il parcourait les couloirs et décida de passer par la cantine afin d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau. Il mourrait littéralement de soif !

_** ... et je crois que je prendrais un couteau, afin de lui faire un peu plus de mal. **_

_** Oui mais dans ce cas, il faudra quand même faire un peu attention, si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'évanouisse trop vite ! Moi, je te suggère de ne pas lui planter dans le corps. Il faudrait plutôt le couper superficiellement, de façon à ce que la brulure de l'entaille soit douloureuse mais pas mortelle !**_

_** Pas mauvaise idée, ça...**_

Rodney stoppa net en entendant ça. Il n'en revenait pas ! Les voix, il les avait reconnues. Elles appartenaient à Samantha, à Jennifer et à Teyla !

_** C'est vrai qu'il est un peu fragile, mais je vais quand même lui faire tenir le coup, sinon, ce n'est pas marrant ! **_

Des éclats de rire suivirent cette déclaration.

Du coup, il se planqua non loin de l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix mais resta hors de vu. Il était curieux, ça il le savait, mais la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre l'intriguait...

_** Et si on se servait d'un poison ? **_ Demanda alors Jennifer.

_** Non ! C'est trop rapide ! **_

_** Mais non ! Je connais des tas de produits différents, qui font souffrir mais qui ne tuent pas ! Enfin, pas avant de longues, très longues souffrances ! C'est incolore et inodore ! **_

_** Oui, mais là, il y reste aussi ! **_ Rétorqua Samantha d'un air dépité.

_** Oh la rabat joie ! Si on peut plus s'amuser... **_

_** Bon, pour Rodney, c'est fait. Reste à savoir comment faire pour l'éloigner des autres... **_

_** Alors là, je ne sais pas trop... ** _

Rodney blanchissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de ses tortionnaires...

_** Peut-être qu'on devrait l'appâter avec... je ne sais pas moi... **_ Commença Teyla.

_** Une paire de sein ! **_ S'exclama Jennifer en riant.

_** Sur une blonde de préférence ! **_ Rajouta l'Athosienne.

_** Hey ! Pourquoi vous me regardez en disant ça ? **_ S'offusqua Sam.

_** Pas mauvaise idée ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est obsédé par les blondes ! **_ Continua pourtant Teyla.

_** Et il sera tellement obnubilé par une belle poitrine qu'il ne verra rien ! **_

... Et Rodney devint pâle comme un mort.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elles veulent... elles veulent... m'empoisonner ? Murmura t-il atterré.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Il savait que les autres lui en voulaient un peu pour sa légère arrogance, mais de là à comploter pour le tuer !

_** Et avec le truc dont tu parles Jennifer, il reste conscient ou pas ? **_

_** Oui, ça agit très lentement... **_

_** Mais John ? Comment il va réagir en le voyant comme ça ? **_

_** Je pense que je peux décider d'envoyer Rodney avec une autre équipe ? **_ Proposa Sam.

_** Et si John restait bloqué sur une planète et que la porte ne réponde plus ? **_

_** Ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups ! Plus de McKay ni de Sheppard ! **_

_** Un peu trop radical, non ? **_

_** Tu as raison. On s'occupe d'abord de Rodney et ensuite de John ! **_

-Oh mon dieu ! Non seulement elles veulent me tuer, mais en plus, elles veulent se débarrasser de John aussi ! Mais... mais elles sont folles ?

_** C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien... **_ Dit alors Teyla tristement.

_** Pour le poison, j'aimerai bien m'en charger... **_ Proposa Jennifer tout à coup.

_** Oh oh ! Tu te lances aussi dans l'aventure ? C'est super ça ! **_ S'exclama Sam.

_** Je n'aurais pas cru que tu le demanderais ! **_

_** Pourtant, depuis le temps que je vous donne des idées, ça aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille ! **_ Rétorqua Jennifer.

oOoOo

Rodney se décida enfin à quitter ce recoin de malheur. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire !

Même sa soif avait disparu !

Devait-il aller prévenir John ?

Mais si il se trompait, il aurait franchement l'air bête !

-Oui, mais ça vaut mieux que de se retrouver à la morgue ! Se dit-il tout bas.

Du coup, il fit demi-tour et retourna voir le militaire. Avec la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre, il n'avait pas le droit de rester les bras croisés !

Il marchait d'un pas rapide et respirait vite. Que Sam lui en veuille, il pouvait comprendre !

Après tout, ils avaient été maintes et maintes fois en concurrence et sur pas mal de sujet, depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis.

Mais de là à le supprimer !

Et Teyla ? Pourquoi lui voulait-elle du mal ?

Il s'entendait bien avec elle, pourtant !

Et Jennifer ? Alors là, il ne comprenait pas du tout. Pourquoi leur donnait-elle tout un tas d'idées pour se débarrasser de lui ? Elle n'avait strictement rien à craindre de sa part !

-D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt moi qui aurait à craindre d'elle ! C'est elle qui est le médecin chef !

Et Rodney gémit de plus belle. Personne ne pourrait se douter de quoi que ce soit venant d'elle !

C'est pour cette raison que les deux autres l'avaient choisi ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien je crois que cette fois ci, on a réussi ! S'exclama Sam.

-Oui, je pense que c'est parfait ! Rajouta Jennifer.

-Tu penses ? Mais c'est tout simplement super ! On a tout ce qu'il faut ! Rétorqua Teyla.

-Grace à moi ! Se venta la doctoresse.

-Oui... c'est vrai... Soupirèrent les deux autres.

Teyla et Sam se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Jennifer.

-On a fait d'elle une véritable criminelle ! S'esclaffa l'Athosienne.

-J'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi d'y être arrivée ! Renchérit Sam.

-Mais avouez que sans moi... Commença Jennifer.

-On sait ! On aurait eu du mal à y arriver ! S'esclaffèrent les deux autres en même temps.

Après avoir pris le temps de se remettre de leur petite crise de fou rire, les filles se séparèrent enfin.

-Bon, soyons sérieuse un moment. Je vais me coucher... Dit enfin Jennifer.

-Moi aussi... demain on a une mission... Soupira Teyla en se levant.

Et elles se quittèrent enfin. Chacune d'elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, sans se douter qu'elles avaient rendu un scientifique complètement paranoïaque...

oOoOo

-John ! John ! Ouvre-moi !

Rodney cru qu'une éternité s'était passée avant que la porte coulisse enfin, sur un type qui venait apparemment d'être réveillé...

Mais c'était le dernier souci de Rodney, qui le bouscula plutôt vivement et entra.

-Elles veulent me tuer ! Tu te rends compte ? Elles veulent se débarrasser de moi ! Et de toi aussi !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De Teyla, Jennifer et même Samantha !

John fronça les sourcils et regarda son amant de plus près. Il était sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie !

-Rodney, mais de quoi tu parles ? Insista t-il.

-Tu m'as écouté au moins ? Je te dis que je les ai entendues dire qu'elles voulaient m'empoisonner ! Et toi, elles ont décidé de t'envoyer en mission sur une planète et de t'y abandonner !

-T'es pas sérieux ! Allons allons... calme toi... tu as certainement mal entendu...

-Ah oui ? Et toi quand tu entends : **Et si John restait bloqué sur une planète et que la porte ne réponde plus ? Ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups ! Plus de McKay ni de Sheppard !** Ça veut dire quoi ? Hein ?

John n'en revenait pas. Le scientifique avait vraiment entendu ça ?

Non, il devait sûrement confondre... elles n'avaient pas pu dire un truc pareil !

-Bon écoute. Demain, on a une mission, on verra bien comment se comporte Teyla !

-Mais moi ? Elles veulent m'empoisonner ! Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas me priver de manger de peur d'y rester, quand même !

-Et bien si c'est comme ça, je prendrais un peu plus de nourriture pour moi et tu piocheras dans mon assiette, ça te va ? Mais franchement, je persiste à dire que tu t'es trompé ! C'est pas possible... le poison, ça se détecte !

-Non ! S'écria Rodney vivement, Jennifer a dit qu'il existait des trucs sans couleur et sans odeur ! Et en plus, c'est elle qui s'est proposée de me le donner ! Si c'est ça, jamais je m'en sortirais ! C'est le médecin en chef ! Elle va tout faire pour que j'y reste !

Rodney s'effondra dans les bras de John, complètement abattu...

Et à vrai dire, lui non plus n'en menait pas large...

-Tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ? Proposa t-il doucement.

-Ouiiiii... Pleurnicha presque Rodney.

-Bon, tu as l'air fatigué... déshabille toi et couche toi.

Comme un zombie, le scientifique obéit et se coucha tout recroquevillé dans le lit. Le militaire le rejoignit très vite et le prit dans ses bras. Il passa tout doucement une main dans le dos secoué de tremblements et au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit enfin qu'il se calmait.

Rodney s'était endormi...

Mais pas John. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ça. Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

Il y avait des pertes humaines, lors de certaines missions. C'était rare, fort heureusement, mais ça arrivait. Et dans ces cas là, tout le monde, y compris ces trois femmes, avait l'air profondément touché par ce drame...

Mais là, c'était carrément prémédité ?

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il n'était pas question de laisser des tueuses en liberté dans la cité !

-Demain, j'en parle à Carter et je verrais bien ce qu'elle va me dire...

Un peu réconforté par cette idée et aussi par le fait que dans ses quartiers, ils ne craignaient rien, il se cala confortablement et ferma les yeux...

oOoOo

Le réveil fut calme, jusqu'à ce que Rodney se rappelle la discussion qu'il avait surpris la veille...

-Oh mon dieu...

John, qui était déjà dans la salle de bain, se retrouva très vite près de lui.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est pour aujourd'hui... Couina t-il.

-Mais non, mais non... écoute, je vais en parler avec Carter et...

-Mais t'es fou ? Si tu lui dis qu'on sait tout, elles vont changer leur plan !

Le militaire soupira, mais il devait admettre aussi qu'il n'avait pas tort...

Mais il devait bien faire quelque chose, quand même !

-Bon d'accord. Je ne dis rien, mais je ne vais pas lâcher des yeux Teyla. Et de toute façon, je vais rester à tes côtés. Il n'y aura aucun pépin comme ça !

Rodney leva les yeux et le regarda fixement.

... Et John fondit littéralement. Il ne pouvait pas résister à un regard pareil...

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se jeta comme un affamé sur la bouche qui le tentait...

Ils allaient certainement avoir un peu de retard...

... Mais ils s'en foutaient comme de leurs premières paires de chaussettes !

oOoOo

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte et attendirent que Chuck enclenche les chevrons. John regardait Rodney, qui était fébrile. Il sourit en voyant les regards que le scientifique jetait plus ou moins discrètement à l'Athosienne...

... Et se dit que la jeune femme se comportait exactement comme d'habitude !

Souriante, elle attendit patiemment que le vortex se stabilise et leva la main en direction de Rodney.

-Après vous ! Dit-elle gentiment.

McKay blanchit et recula un peu. Puis il jeta un œil vers John, qui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

-Allez-y Teyla, je reste à côté de lui ! Déclara t-il alors.

Si elle se demanda vaguement pour quelle raison le scientifique avait eu ce bref mouvement de panique, elle n'en dit rien. Après tout, elle savait qu'il était un peu lunatique...

oOoOo

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ronon était déjà entrain de s'éloigner un peu, histoire de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis...

Teyla le rejoignit, puis enfin John et Rodney.

Ils marchaient tranquillement le long d'un chemin, quand Rodney, toujours perturbé, ne fit pas attention et se tordit la cheville. Il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol en poussant un petit gémissement.

-Ça va ? Demanda Teyla en faisant marche arrière.

-Oui ! Ça va ! Ça va même très bien ! Couina le scientifique.

Il se releva difficilement et avança en claudiquant un peu.

-Asseyez-vous que je regarde ça... Dit Teyla en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Ne me touchez pas ! S'exclama Rodney en reculant difficilement.

-Rodney ? Mais... mais je veux juste voir votre cheville ! S'étonna Teyla.

-Ne posez pas vos pattes sur moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Et sous l'œil effaré de l'Athosienne et de Ronon, qui était revenu près d'eux, il brandit son arme et la pointa sur la jeune femme.

-Fichez le camp ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou je tire !

-McKay ! Calmez-vous enfin ! S'exclama Sheppard.

Dans d'autres circonstances, voir son amant dans cette situation aurait pu le faire rire mais là, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Le scientifique était littéralement terrorisé et la main qui tenait le révolver tremblait...

-Rodney... lâchez cette arme, s'il vous plait, je ne vous veux pas de mal... Dit alors Teyla d'une voix apaisante.

-C'est ça ! C'est ça ! Et vous voulez faire gober ça à qui ? Hein ? A moi peut-être ? Je vous signale que je suis au courant de tout !

John regarda la jeune femme avec attention. Et l'air franchement surpris qu'elle arborât lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Etait-elle si bonne comédienne que ça, ou Rodney était-il devenu vraiment paranoïaque ?

Mais là, la situation ne devait pas s'envenimer. Rodney devait lâcher son arme, ou alors il risquait de faire un faux mouvement et tirer sans même le vouloir...

Il adorait le scientifique, mais était quand même conscient de ses limites, en ce qui concernait l'utilisation de son révolver...

-Rodney, donne... ez moi votre arme, s'il vous plait...

Il avait failli se trahir, mais par chance, il s'était rattrapé à temps. De toute façon, les deux autres étaient trop abasourdit par la vision de l'homme assit par terre et qui tenait en joue un membre de l'équipe...

Vision tout à fait incongrue et totalement incroyable !

-McKay... lâchez ça tout de suite... Gronda Ronon.

-Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne veux pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ronon avait dégainé et tiré sur lui...

-Mais ça n'va pas ? Vous... vous lui avez tiré dessus ? Cria John en se précipitant vers Rodney.

Sans répondre, le Satédien s'approcha. Il prit le scientifique immobile sous les bras, le releva et le jeta presque sans effort sur son épaule !

-Il est juste assommé... j'l'aurais pas tué... même si ça me démangeait... Marmonna Ronon.

Et sans plus attendre, il fit demi-tour, emportant son fardeau...

John, tétanisé par la scène qu'il venait de vivre, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir de cette manière, que c'était totalement irresponsable de sa part d'avoir laissé transparaitre ses sentiments de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...

-Bon, je suppose qu'on retourne sur Atlantis... Dit alors Teyla.

John se tourna vers elle et faillit lui crier que tout était de sa faute

Mais il se retint. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve. Sinon celle d'avoir recueilli les paroles d'un homme terrifié dans ses quartiers la veille...

-Oui, on rentre ! Déclara t-il enfin.

Mais le Satédien ne les avait pas attendus et marchait d'un bon pas vers la porte...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Pardonnez moi les éventuelles fautes qui pourraient trainer, je n'ai pas trop pris le temps de revoir ça ce soir, on a eu droit à un orage d'enfer et j'ai quelques soucis d'infiltration d'eau...

A la semaine prochaine ?

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bon...  
>J'espère que cette suite aura un peu plus de succès que le chapitre précédent...<p>

Je verrai bien...

Bonne lecture quand même !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Le retour se fit dans le silence. Et quand Carter vit le Satédien franchir la porte avec le scientifique perché sur ses épaules, elle porta aussitôt sa main à son oreillette.

John l'entendit clairement demander une équipe médicale d'urgence. Mais le pire à ses yeux, ce fut quand il vit que le Dr Keller s'était déplacée en personne...

Elle mit son stéthoscope en place rapidement et releva la tête tout aussi vite.

-Mais il... dort ! S'exclama t-elle étonnée.

-Il quoi ? Demanda Sam à son tour, n'osant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le militaire et croisèrent les bras, attendant une explication.

-Demandez à Ronon. Moi, j'y suis pour rien ! S'exclama celui-ci en colère.

Il regarda Rodney d'un air qu'il espérait "normal", mais ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur la jambe du dormeur.

-Vous devriez peut-être l'examiner un peu mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

La petite doctoresse blonde le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'en revenait pas !

Le chef militaire de la cité venait bien de lui donner un conseil quant à la façon dont elle devait faire son travail ?

Elle faillit le remettre gentiment à sa place, mais devant l'air peu aimable de celui-ci, elle préféra battre en retraite...

Et après un bref regard vers les deux infirmiers qui l'accompagnaient, elle s'éloigna en direction de son domaine.

Ce n'est que quand il ne vit plus personne dans la salle d'embarquement que John réalisa qu'il avait laissé partir son amant avec l'une de celles qu'il appelait "ses bourreaux" !

-Je crois qu'une petite explication est nécessaire. Je vous attends dans la salle de réunion dans trente minutes ! Annonça Sam.

John soupira bien fort et tourna les talons, sans attendre les autres.

Faut dire qu'il avait un peu les nerfs en pelote, depuis la soirée de la veille. Même si il ne pouvait concevoir que ses amies étaient capables de fomenter un coup pareil !

oOoOo

-Alors ? Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons le Dr McKay était... inconscient ? Demanda Sam.

Sheppard était vraiment embêté. Il ne voulait pas révéler sa liaison avec le scientifique, mais il ne savait pas comment dire et surtout pourquoi Rodney avait tellement paniqué qu'il en était arrivé à menacer Teyla de son arme !

-Il a pointé son arme sur Teyla. Et comme il ne voulait pas se calmer, je l'ai fait.

John regarda Ronon. Le Satédien venait purement et simplement de lui ôter une énorme épine du pied...

-Vous avez fait... comment ? Demanda Carter, même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Je lui ai tiré dessus...

-Mais vous auriez pu le tuer !

-Je savais que mon arme était sur la fonction paralysante. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal ! Rétorqua Ronon.

-Et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il pointait son arme sur vous ? Demanda alors Sam à Teyla.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris ! Je voulais juste regarder sa cheville après qu'il soit tombé !

Sam se tourna alors vers Sheppard.

-Et vous ? Vous ne savez pas pourquoi il a réagi de cette façon ?

John était plutôt embarrassé. Rodney lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas qu'elle sache qu'il les avait entendues et donc, qu'il était au courant de leur projet d'assassinat. Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire indéfiniment, ça pourrait paraître suspect...

oOoOo

Sam voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais que le leader de l'équipe ne savait pas comment lui dire.

-Teyla, Ronon, veuillez nous laisser je vous prie. Je voudrais parler à Sheppard seule à seul.

Sans rien dire, les deux Pégasiens se levèrent et sortirent.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce qu'il vous tracasse !

Encore plus embarrassé, parce qu'à présent il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire possible, John se redressa et décida quand même de parler. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu de la malveillance des trois femmes envers Rodney et lui-même.

-Et bien ça a commencé hier... quand McKay est venu me parler...

Et là, il s'arrêta. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il ne devait pas dévoiler leur liaison...

-De quoi ? Insista Sam.

-Il est venu me voir parce qu'il avait entendu des personnes parler à la cantine et la conversation lui avait paru... comment dire... assez angoissante...

-Qui ? Et de quoi parlaient ces personnes ?

-De meurtre ! Asséna t-il.

Et là, il s'inquiéta encore plus. Il venait de voir le colonel Samantha Carter pâlir fortement.

-De... meurtre ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Vous ! S'exclama t-il.

-Moi ? On veut me tuer ?

-Non ! C'étaient Rodney et moi les victimes et c'étaient vous, ainsi que Teyla et le Dr Keller qui vouliez vous débarrasser de nous !

Sam souffla un grand coup et s'affaissa sur son siège sans rien dire. John la regarda attentivement et fronça les sourcils quand il vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la blonde assise en face de lui !

Ça alors ! Il venait de lui dire qu'il était au courant de leurs manigances et elle, elle souriait ?

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre...

-Alors c'était ça ? Demanda t-elle alors, juste avant de se mettre à rire.

-Ça vous fait rire ? Vous voulez empoisonner McKay et m'abandonner sur une planète et ça vous fait rire ?

-C'est sûr que sortit de son contexte, ça pouvait porter à confusion... Réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Puis elle prit sur elle et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Je savais que McKay avait tendance à s'emporter très vite, mais là, il bat tout les records !

-Si vous m'expliquiez un peu... parce que là, je me sens complètement largué !

-Il a effectivement bien entendu ça... Commença t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi ? Coupa John. Pourquoi vouloir notre mort ? On ne vous a rien fait !

-... mais il n'a pas tout entendu, apparemment... Continua t-elle malgré son intervention.

Sam toussota un peu, l'air ennuyé...

-En fait, il s'agit d'une sorte de nouvelle...

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ! Ça je vous l'accorde !

-Non ! Pas ce genre de nouvelle ! S'esclaffa Sam, une nouvelle, une sorte de bouquin...

-Hein ?

-Teyla, Jennifer et moi, on a décidé d'écrire une sorte de livre qui raconterait la vie de personnes vivant dans une autre galaxie et à qui il arriverait pleins d'aventures. Et comme votre équipe est celle dont fait partie Teyla, on s'était dit que vous prendre McKay et vous, comme principaux acteurs serait moins compliqué, étant donné que nous pouvons nous servir de ce que vous vivez lors de vos missions !

John commençait à y voir plus clair et souffla doucement.

-Alors comme ça, vous écrivez un livre sur nous ?

-Oui. Et on a décidé, pour ne pas commettre d'impair, de garder vos noms pour l'instant. Par contre, dès que ce sera au point, vous n'apparaitrez nulle part et les situations seront légèrement différentes. Vous nous servez juste de cobaye ! Finit-elle en souriant.

-Mais alors...

-Ce que McKay a surpris, c'était en fait la trame de notre histoire. On a décidé de vous faire du mal, voir de vous mettre en grand danger, de vous faire subir des trucs assez douloureux et à la fin, de vous...

Et là, la dirigeante se mit à rougir furieusement.

-De nous... quoi ? Demanda John, un peu inquiet.

-De vous mettre ensemble... Murmura Sam.

Heureusement que Sam avait baissé la tête à ce moment là, parce que sinon, elle aurait vu le chef militaire de la cité pâlir et trembler comme jamais.

_Alors comme ça, elles veulent que Rodney et moi on... soit ensemble ?_ Se dit-il.

Mais il reprit vite contenance. Personne ne devait savoir que ce qu'elles voulaient faire d'eux dans une fiction existait réellement entre lui et le scientifique...

-Vous voulez que... McKay et moi... on...

-Oui... on a décidé que vous alliez bien ensemble et que les chamailleries dont vous avez l'air d'être si friands ne pouvaient que cacher le fait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et que...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, ne sachant vraiment plus où se mettre.

_Ouh la la... dans quoi je me suis embarquée, moi..._ Se dit-elle.

-Mais vous savez que c'est interdit par l'armée américaine, ce genre de comportement !

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il ne s'agit que d'une histoire, Sheppard... Lui rappela t-elle doucement.

Elle ne baissa pas la tête et réfléchit un peu, tout en restant fixée sur son vis-à-vis qu'elle trouvait un peu inquiet...

A vrai dire, le comportement du militaire et du scientifique n'avait jamais porté à confusion. Mais il y avait pourtant des petits détails... et maintenant qu'elle y repensait...

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire... un truc que nous avons inventé...

_Garde ton calme, John, garde ton calme..._

-Nous savons parfaitement que vous êtes tout le temps entrain de vous chamailler, mais qu'en fait, vous vous aimez bien, non ?

-Oui...

-Et que si vous et Rodney vous vouliez avoir une... comment dire... relation un peu plus... poussée, je ne serais de toute façon pas mise au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, John se demandait à quoi sa supérieure jouait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de lui faire comprendre ?

Que si lui et McKay avait une liaison, ça ne lui poserait pas de problème ?

_Elle doit prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans son piège..._

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ! McKay et moi ? Faut quand même pas pousser !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un homme ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-Alors vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Si ! S'exclama John, enfin, je l'aime... bien...

-Vous êtes homophobe ?

-Mais pas du tout !

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Insista Sam.

-De temps de quoi ?

-Que vous vous fréquentez...

-Quoi ? Mais je viens de vous dire que...  
>John se leva brusquement. Il en avait marre de ce questionnaire qui ne mènerait nulle part. De plus, si elle continuait à lui poser des questions de cette façon, il craignait fort de lâcher le morceau. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas.<p>

Il ne le pourrait jamais...

Ça lui brisait le cœur de garder son amour pour Rodney secret, mais ce genre de valeurs morales avaient beau être totalement dépassées, il fallait faire avec...

Et donc, garder pour soi le fait qu'on aime quelqu'un passionnément...

Tout simplement parce que c'est un homme et qu'on en est un soi-même...

oOoOo

Sam avait essayé et elle avait échoué...

Mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant.

-Bon, je crois que puisque tout est dit, vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations...

John se détourna d'elle et s'approcha des portes de la salle de réunion. Il aurait bien aimé voir Rodney, mais après l'interrogatoire qu'il venait de subir, il devait s'abstenir...

-Vous savez John, je trouve ça dommage d'empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer. C'est un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie...

-Je sais...

-Et j'étais sincère tout à l'heure. Si vous éprouvez de l'attirance pour McKay, je n'y vois aucun problème. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de rester discret et jamais personne n'en saura rien...

-Mais je vous ai dit que...

-Je sais, j'ai très bien entendu. Mais il y a des gestes, des paroles, des intonations de voix qui ne trompent pas, vous savez...

John la regarda ébahit. Il était partagé entre l'envie de crier au monde qu'il était amoureux et rire au nez de sa supérieure afin de lui faire croire qu'elle disait une énorme bêtise !

_Si seulement je pouvais lui dire la vérité... tout serait si simple..._

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Re-demanda t-elle alors.

Sheppard, complètement perdu dans ses pensées ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Deux semaines... Répondit-il machinalement.

Et quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il cru qu'il allait se sentir mal. La chose qu'il ne devait dire sous aucun prétexte venait de lui échapper.

Et pas à n'importe qui, en plus ! Juste à sa supérieure hiérarchique !

-Et bien continuez comme ça. Apparemment personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit, alors...

-Vous... vous approuvez que... que je puisse... Bafouilla John.

-Aimer Rodney ? Et bien... je dois dire que personnellement, je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer une personne aussi imbue d'elle-même, aussi narcissique, aussi casse-pieds, aussi irritante, aussi...

-C'est pas vrai ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! L'interrompit le militaire, enfin, pas tout le temps...

-John... ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes fou de lui, mais je vous en prie, essayez d'être sage en présence des autres, d'accord ?

Puis elle le poussa gentiment en dehors de la pièce et sortit derrière lui.

-Vous devriez allez le voir et le rassurer sur son sort ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

oOoOo

Un sourire radieux sur le visage, John descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Oui, c'est sûr qu'il allait le rassurer, son scientifique !

Mais avant, il allait enlever tout son attirail qui ne lui servirait à rien sur la cité...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ?  
>En attendant, passez un bon week-end !<p>

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

J'avoue être un peu désabusée. 2 reviews sur le chapitre précédent et pourtant, 101 personnes sont venus le lire. Franchement, en tant qu'auteur, ça ne donne pas envie de se casser la tête à écrire !

Et qu'on ne me réponde pas que je ne dois pas publier pour avoir des reviews, j'ai déjà eu ce genre de message et si ça agace certaines personnes, moi, ce qui m'agace c'est de prendre du temps pour écrire et n'avoir aucune reconnaissance !

Et oui, la reconnaissance pour moi, c'est la review. Si je n'en ai pas, je pourrai penser que c'est parce que mon histoire ne plait pas. Seulement voilà, il y a les stat's du site qui me disent le contraire...

Je n'écris pas seulement pour moi, parce que si c'était le cas, je garderais mes écrits bien au chaud dans mon PC au lieu de me prendre le chou à les corriger (désolée pour les fautes qui restent, je ne suis pas prof de français !), à reprendre des phrases, à faire une mise en page relativement correcte et les publier.

Mon coup de gueule vous énerve ?  
>Et bien votre passage anonyme me met dans le même état.<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, je publie la suite et fin de cette fic, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais continuer à écrire.

Bonne lecture quand même...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

Sam était ravie !

Elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis un bout de temps. Même si ça ne faisait que deux semaines d'après les dires de Sheppard, elle avait remarqué que les deux hommes se rapprochaient sensiblement. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Teyla, Jennifer et elle, avaient décidé de se défouler dans l'écriture et de les prendre comme modèle. Quoi de mieux à raconter qu'une histoire vraie ?

Pas de risque de se tromper dans le récit, pas de risque de se tromper de personnages et surtout, les deux hommes allaient parfaitement bien ensemble !

Mais elle soupira. Maintenant que Sheppard était au courant de leur petit secret d'auteur, il allait sans aucun doute le dire à McKay, et ça, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout...

-Ils vont changer leur comportement vis-à-vis de nous et ça va tout fausser ! Se dit-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

Le fait que sur Atlantis il y ait deux hommes qui s'aimaient et que l'un des deux était un militaire haut gradé ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle était assez ouverte d'esprit et se disait que si cette foutue loi n'avait pas existé, elle et Jack serait certainement ensemble en ce moment...

Et elle ne dirait jamais rien à qui que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas lieu de faire de rapport vraiment détaillé de cette sortie, donc tout allait bien !

De plus le Dédale ne serait pas là avant quelques jours, alors tout allait encore mieux !

Et quand elle pensa au Dédale, un sourire encore plus grand apparut sur son visage...

-Mais oui... il faut que j'en parle aux filles...

oOoOo

John s'était dépêché de passer par l'armurerie et maintenant, il filait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Il passa la porte rapidement et trouva le Dr Keller assise à son bureau, entrain de regarder attentivement l'écran d'un portable.

-Salut doc ! Comment ça va ? Lança t-il en se plantant devant elle, les deux mains posées sur le bureau.

Jennifer soupira et leva les yeux vers lui.

Et elle sourit. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir un peu, elle ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps fâchée avec qui que ce soit. Et puis, le sourire doux que lui faisait le militaire ne pouvait pas la laisser insensible...

-Je suppose que vous êtes venu me faire des excuses ? Dit-elle quand même.

John se redressa, interloqué.

-Des excuses ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour le comportement un peu déplacé que vous avez eu envers moi et mon travail ! Lui rappela t-elle alors.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, puis John capitula. De toute façon, même si il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de suffisamment méchant pour que le Dr Keller lui en fasse la remarque, il avait trop envie d'aller voir le patient qui devait être sur un lit dans la pièce à côté...

-Ecoutez... je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser...

-Accepté ! S'exclama Jennifer.

Puis elle entrecroisa ses doigts et ne dit plus rien.

Pour le coup, le militaire se sentit tout bête.

-Je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles du Dr McKay ? Demanda t-elle alors.

-Bah, c'est à dire que...

-Allez le voir ! Il refuse que je m'approche de lui de toute façon. Mais si vous pouviez lui faire entendre raison, j'aimerai bien pouvoir l'ausculter avant de le laisser rentrer dans ses quartiers...

John s'éloigna rapidement d'elle et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son amant...

-McKay ? Alors comme ça on ne veut pas laisser le gentil docteur s'approcher ?

-John ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je vous attendais ! Vous auriez pu venir plus tôt !

-Je sais, mais j'ai eu un petit empêchement et...

-Je veux rentrer mais elle ne veut pas me laisser partir ! Coupa le scientifique, sauf si je la laisse me toucher ! Et moi, je veux pas !

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais ! Vous êtes le chef militaire, alors vous allez m'aider à sortir de là !

John soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

-S'il te plait... Murmura Rodney.

Il ne pouvait pas résister à la moue boudeuse de Rodney. Et celui-ci en profitait largement...

-D'accord... allez vient, je te ramène chez toi ! Mais tu es sage !

-Je suis toujours sage...

Re-soupir de Sheppard... Ça, ça dépendait...

Mais de quoi, il n'avait pas encore trouvé...

oOoOo

Sam avait suivi de près le colonel Sheppard. Pas pour le "suivre" au sens propre du terme, mais elle devait à tout prix parler à Jennifer et à Teyla.

Teyla étant certainement partit dans ses quartiers afin de se reposer un peu, elle avait donc décidé de parler de son nouveau projet à la doctoresse. Elle se retrouva très vite à l'infirmerie et trouva Jennifer seule, devant un écran.

-Salut !

-Oh ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

Depuis qu'elles avaient décidé de passer un peu de leur temps libre ensembles, les trois femmes se tutoyaient quand elles se retrouvaient seules. Là, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais il n'y avait rien d'officiel dans cette rencontre, alors Samantha pouvait se le permettre...

-Et bien figures toi que je viens de discuter avec Sheppard et...

Jennifer mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche.

-Chhhht... il est un peu plus loin, avec McKay... Chuchota t-elle.

Sam se rapprocha alors de la doctoresse, afin de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Ils sont au courant... Annonça t-elle alors d'une voix ennuyée.

-Au courant de quoi ? Et qui ?

-Sheppard et McKay. Ils sont au courant pour la nouvelle...

-Oh... et comment ils l'ont su ?

-C'est McKay. Il nous a surpris à la cantine hier, alors qu'on mettait au point certains détails...

-Zut ! Ça va tout ficher en l'air, ça !

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit... mais j'ai pensé à autre chose... Annonça alors Sam.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Jennifer, fortement intéressée.

-Oui alors écoute... le Dédale sera là dans trois ou quatre jours tout au plus. Et tu sais qui est à bord...

Jennifer regarda Sam, secoua un peu la tête en signe de dénégation, puis, en voyant le petit sourire légèrement perfide sur la bouche de son amie, elle ouvrit grand la sienne.

-Non ! T'as pas pu penser à ça ? S'exclama t-elle alors.

-Si ! Et je crois bien que ça risque d'être assez épique...

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Jennifer, quand Teyla saura ça !

oOoOo

John aida Rodney à se lever. Et alors que le scientifique se remettait doucement debout, il lui vola un baiser.

-John ! Mais ça ne vas pas ? Elle est là ! Juste à côté ! S'exclama Rodney en le repoussant des deux mains.

Sheppard savait que de toute façon ils ne craignaient rien, parce qu'ils avaient l'accord de la dirigeante. Et étant donné la situation, il pouvait parier que d'ici peu, les deux autres femmes seraient au courant aussi...

-Bon, on y va ! Je veux sortir d'ici !

Et sans attendre, Rodney se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. John le suivit, mais faillit lui rentrer dedans quand il s'arrêta, juste avant de passer la porte...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te... Commença John.

Sans répondre, Rodney se tourna brusquement et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de John.

-Chhht... écoute... elles remettent ça... Murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

_** Oui, maintenant que McKay et Sheppard sont au courant, il fallait autre chose ! Et comme le Dédale sera là dans pas longtemps...**_

_** Ce qui m'embête, c'est que ça va nous prendre du temps d'adapter tout ça ! **_

_** Oui, c'est vrai, mais imagine ce que ça va donner ! Ce sera encore mieux avec eux ! **_

_** Mieux ? J'aurais dit pire plutôt ! **_ S'exclama Jennifer.

_** C'est vrai que remplacer Sheppard et McKay par Caldwell et Kavanagh, ça risque d'être chaud ! **_

Il y eut un blanc, puis la voix de Keller se fit entendre à nouveau.

_** Oh bon sang ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! **_

_** Moi si ! **_ Rétorqua la voix de Carter.

-Elles ont décidé de s'en prendre à Caldwell et à Kavanagh, maintenant... Réussit-il à dire.

-Et bien comme ça, on ne risque plus rien ! Rétorqua John.

Il était un peu soulagé quand même de ne pas avoir à annoncer à Rodney que les trois "comploteuses" savaient tout sur eux, et à cause de lui qui plus est...

-Allez viens... je te ramène à tes quartiers... Lui souffla t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Ils passèrent devant les deux femmes sans rien dire. John se contenta de leur faire un petit sourire, quant à Rodney, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une belle grimace...

-Oui, tu as raison... ils ont déjà changé de comportement... dommage, j'aimais bien l'idée de les savoir ensemble... Murmura Jennifer.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien promis, mais elle respecterait leur vie privée.

Ils avaient eux aussi droit au bonheur...

oOoOo

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs d'un pas empressé, John passa la main devant le système d'ouverture de la porte et poussa Rodney à l'intérieur.

-Alors tu me crois maintenant ? S'emporta Rodney, je te l'avais bien dpfummpff...

John avait compris depuis bien longtemps que pour faire taire McKay, il y avait deux solutions.

Premièrement : Lui donner un gâteau, ou une barre de chocolat, ou toute autre friandise...

Deuxièmement : L'embrasser à pleine bouche...

Et franchement, la deuxième solution était de loin celle que John préférait !

On se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

-Joooohn...

-Chhhut...

-Mais...

-Tu parles trop McKay...

L'emploi de son nom de famille ne rebutait pas le moins du monde le scientifique. En fait, ça avait même l'effet inverse. Il était terriblement excité...

Et il n'était pas le seul...

Il se laissa gentiment pousser vers le lit, John accroché à son cou, lui procurant de délicieux frissons...

Les vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver sur le sol, lâchement abandonnés...

Alors qu'il était entrain de glisser ses mains sur le fessier rebondi qui était pile-poil à la taille de ses mains, John repensa aux deux personnes qui allaient maintenant les remplacer dans les divagations insensées de trois cerveaux féminins en manque de sensations...

Et un violent frisson de presque dégoût le saisit quand son imagination fertile imagina le rébarbatif colonel Caldwell avec l'insupportable scientifique qu'était Kavanagh...

-Oh mon dieu... si ils savaient... Murmura t-il dans le cou de Rodney.

-Sa... savoir quoi... Bafouilla le scientifique.

-Rien mon amour... laisse-moi t'aimer...

-Mais...

Mais Rodney ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Il était dans les bras d'un militaire qui essayait de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Et il oublia tout.

... Tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme qui savait comment s'y prendre pour lui faire sentir qu'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux...

... Et qui y arrivait parfaitement...

oOoOo

Oui, John devait lui parler.

Oui, John avait ordre de le rassurer sur son sort. Ordre direct provenant de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Mais ça pouvait attendre un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il adorait tellement rassurer son homme...

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Bon week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : Si vous avez aimé ma fic au point de la mettre dans vos favoris (on peut toujours y croire, n'est-ce pas ? ), faites donc un tour par mon profil avant de le faire ! Merci !


	5. merci's

Voilà les remerciements pour les lecteurs non enregistrés. Cette note sera mise à jour à chaque fois que j'en recevrais une...

**Couzi12** : Tu n'aimes pas le slash, je le comprends parfaitement. Moi, j'avoue ne pas aimer certains couples et donc, je ne les lis pas ! Après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! Et c'est vrai qu'au lieu de s'imaginer des histoires entre John et Rodney, les filles feraient mieux d'avoir une vie sociale bien à elles !  
>Mais dans ce cas, y'aurait pas eu de fic !<br>Par contre, il n'y a pas de suite, j'ai oublié de la mettre dans la section "complète", chose que je vais faire immédiatement ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine !

**Cissy** : Tu n'aurais pas déjà laissé une review sur une autre de mes fics ? Parce que ton pseudo ne me semble pas inconnu...  
>En tout cas, je te remercie pour celle là et je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette petite histoire ! A la prochaine ? Qui sait...<p>

**Croquemitaine** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'ai lu aussi (je ne sais plus quand) que ce site interdit les chapitres de merci. Mais je tiens quand même à le faire, je trouve que c'est la moindre des politesses de remercier un lecteur qui a pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Si jamais on me retire mon compte et bien je reverrais sans doute ma position... en attendant, je n'ai que ce moyen pour ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés. Quant à écrire d'autres fics, j'ai bien peur que la réponse soit négative... Je n'ai plus d'inspiration et surtout, je suis trop déçue. Mais tu pouvais toujours essayer ! lol !

**couzi12** : Ah... je suis désolée que la fin de ma mini fic t'ai déplu, mais je n'avais absolument pas prévu une suite ! Faut dire que même si on me menaçait, je crois bien qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire. L'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire se sont envolées...  
>En tout cas, je te remercie doublement pour ta review, sachant que tu n'aimes pas le slash. C'est pour cette raison que je précise toujours (j'espère ne pas écrire de bêtise en affirmant cela) que la fic concernée peut être lu ou non par tout le monde. Mis à part une fic que j'avais mis dans un rating trop peu élevé, jusqu'à présent mes choix ont été plutôt judicieux. Enfin j'espère...<br>En tout cas, merci encore !

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si tu verras cette note mais en tout cas, moi je sais que de cette façon, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un com !  
>N'hésite pas à mettre ton pseudo si par le plus grand des hasards il y a une prochaine fois !<p>

Merci **Arimi** : Ecouter aux portes, ça peut autant faciliter les choses que foutre la merde ! Et même si je n'ai pas apprécié "qu'ils" ramènent les fesses de Sam dans SGA (elle pouvait pas rester sur SG1 ?) finalement, elle a servi à quelque chose !  
>Et il ne faut surtout pas fouiner dans le cerveau des femmes en manque d'histoire croustillante, ça risquerait de faire peur ! lol !<br>En tout cas, merci pour ta review !


End file.
